


You Still Have All Of Me.

by alexxxford



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxxford/pseuds/alexxxford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimi tries to pull Nico's little sister but then realizes maybe it's Nico he really wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was begun as a het fic I thought would be interesting with Kimi falling for Nico's sister but as it progressed it got... interesting..  
> There's three parts, transcends from fluff to smut. Feedback always welcome!

Kimi sat up wiping his mouth and smiled looking down at a panting Nico, head thrown back, eyes tightly shut, hands wound into the quilt beneath him. Kimi stifled a guilty thought of the beauty of the scene in front him.  
Getting up feeling accomplished his cleans up around his companion then lays down next to him, shivering slightly as a cool wind sweeps the apartment chilly his skin which is damp with sweat. 

"My turn next week?" he smiles down at Nico who is now curled an a ball next to him. His fingers absently trace delicate circles across his soft skin. The Germans perfect lips curl into a small smile. 

"No can do" he says lazily without opening his eyes. "I told you, my sister will be here".   
Kimi 's hand stills, causing Nico to open an eye. He sees Kimi's expression and opens the other. "I told you!" he reiterate's hoping not to piss his friend off. 

"Your sister? Why?" Kimi replies obviously irritated. 

"Why? I don't know, she's my sister, she just is" Nico shrugs, disturbed enough now to get up. He pours Kimi a drink first and brings it to the Finn before making himself one and sipping it slowly.   
"Is it a problem?" he sighs, rubbing his temples and running a hand through his blonde hair. 

Kimi shrugs nonchalantly. "No" he mutters, finishing his drink and putting it down. "Just... an interference".

Nico rolls his eyes, smiling now he puts his drink down to and strolls over to the bed, seductive eyes pouring over the man on the bed. 

"How about your turn now" he purrs seductively, biting his bottom lip and holding his hand out. 

"Fine" Kimi grins at him lopsidedly and pulls him down onto his lap to continue where they'd left off. 

******  
Kimi sat in his garage listening to his engineers go over the tactics before he took the the track for FP1. He felt a little anxious. He usually spent Thursday night with Nico. Often just having drinks in a bar somewhere quiet. Heikki would often tag along too, an occasionally Seb too. It reminded Kimi that life wasn't simply racing. It meant his whole weekend was racing. It meant that when he was in the car, he could really enjoy it.   
He hadn't realized how stresses he'd feel without that escape. 

"Alright Kimi, you're free to go" he heard in his ear and took to the track.   
His lap times were not brilliant. His speed on the straights want all that much so he really couldn't afford to be going wide on the corners. He was over-analyzing and he knew it.   
People didn't know about Kimi. He was so determined to win always. So competitive. That's why he needed so much away time. So he didn't explode.   
When he pulled back into the pit he hoped out the car to drop Nico a quick text. 

'Drink. Tonight'. He put his phone away, safe in the knowledge the Mercedes driver would not say no.   
He let the test drivers go out the rest of the afternoon, listening to their feedback and trying to just accept it rather than question every little thing as he liked to do. 

He didn't like the way they were taking turn 3. He didn't... his train of thought was lost as long pair of legs passed his garage. I put girl no doubt, but a beautiful one for sure. Long wavy blonde hair, a white summer dress, a lost expression on her face. Kimi sat back in his chair and admired her. More fun than going to help her he decided.   
She soon caught the attention of one of his pit crew who pointed her down the track. She smiled and hurried away. Maybe he needed a woman to take his mind off things?  
Things with Nico were just so much simpler. 

That evening he got to the bar at half 8. He wasn't surprised to see Nico already there (he never kept Kimi waiting). What he was surprised about was that the young German was joined by two others. Heikki... and the grid girl from early.   
Kimi headed straight to the bar chewing his lip thoughtfully he ordered himself an Heikki beers, Nico a glass of red and the girl... too early for a martini. A mojito. 

He wasn't sure which of the guys had brought her along but it didn't matter. This just made Kimi even more determined. The chase got exciting.   
He had the barman bring the drinks over on a tray behind him and approached the table, an eyebrow raised at Nico, who stood politely on his arrival, a worried expression gracing his face. 

"Kimi!" he said apprehensively. Kimi just rolled his eyes and they both sat down, the barmen dishing out the drinks.   
Kimi eyed the pit girl with interest. She had perfect features, blue almost feline eyes and the full lips Kimi loved. She caught him staring and blushed, shifting uncomfortably. 

"Er, thank you!" she raises the drink Kimi had brought her smiling a little, her eyes flickering over to Nico. Oh, so he's the culprit. 

"This isn't exactly what I'd meant" Kimi growls under his breath to Nico, making sure the other two didn't hear, annoyed that Nico’s brought a woman along. Heikki he could deal with. Heikki had joined in before, but bringing a girl? Essentially bringing a date to their…date?

 

"I'm sorry!" Nico replies less discreetly. "Oh er, this is Cecily, my sister"

Kimi chokes on his drink, putting it down quickly and wiping his mouth eyes wide. "Your... sister?!

Poor Cecily looked more than startled at his reaction. That made sense, that was why she had been wandering around the garages earlier!   
Heikki was smiling to himself, enjoying Kimi's rare confusion. Kimi booted him under the table. That shut him up quick. He regained composure as quickly as he'd lost it. 

"Cecily? Yes you said your sister was coming, nice to meet you" he got up, politely kissing both her cheeks gently. She smelt soft and warm, like vanilla.   
Well... things were certainly getting interesting now. 

The four of them continued drinking and Kimi could feel himself physically relax, as thoughts of formula one buried themselves. His eyes kept meeting Nico's sister across the table, he smiled at her soothingly. It seemed so obvious now, she looked very like Nico. Those lips...

Eventually it was Nico and Heikki's turn to go to the bar, giving Kimi a chance to speak to her alone. 

"So, what was it like coming back to Formula one?" she asks the question with genuine interest but Kimi rolls his eyes jokingly. 

"This is my time away from the sport!" he chuckles embarrassing her. 

"Oh sorry! Well-"

"Tell me about you" he encourages. 

"Well I'm sure it won't be as interesting but... well what do you want to know?" she shrugs. 

Kimi's playing a game. Your bests mates sister is meant to be out of bounds, but technically his best mate should be out of bounds and that hadn't stopped him. 

"What type of guys do you go for?" Kimi raises an eyebrow suggestively, that slanted grin intimidating to any female. 

She looks at him for a moment as if you say 'are you serious?'. Shaking her head she laughs a little. "I like a guy who can make me laugh but that's not a good question". Kimi notes her accent is thicker than Nico's. 

"Ah okay... So, how long have you known Nico?"

It's a stupid joke but it gets the reaction Kimi was looking for from her, she throws her head back laughing and pushing his arm playfully.   
No sooner had Kimi made a connection with her the other two rejoin them. 

"Everything okay?" Nico looks suspiciously at his pink faced giggling sister, then over at Kimi. 

"Fine!" the both chime and Nico's eyes widen. 

"No!" he mouths. "Kimi. A word"

Reluctantly Kimi follows his friend to the quiet end of the bar. 

"What are you thinking?" Nico asks exasperated. 

Kimi shrugs cooly. "Shes hot" Nico rolls his eyes. "I can tell she likes me too"

"Yeah well good luck convincing her to sleep with you after you tell her you slept with me first. Which you will" his stare is hard, boring into Kimi who sighs.   
So these are the rules. Still, doesn't make it impossible. 

"And wipe that grin off your face!" the younger man reprimands. He hadn't even realized he was smiling!  
Eventually, Heikki and Nico decided to call it a night, but Kimi persuaded Cecily to stay, just for one more drink. 

"I know your game" she smiles sweetly at him across the table, sipping her cocktail. God, she's like Nico but better!

"Game? I don't know what you mean?"

"You don't have to lie to me Kimi" the look in her eyes speaks a thousand words, but Kimi chooses just two. 

"Let's go"

Kimi paid why was left of the tab, then, slinging an arm across Cecily's shoulder, they walked back to the hotel, and up to Kimi's suite. 

"Wow, this hotel room is amazing!" she beams, twirling round, taking it all in. From the king size bed to the panoramic view. 

"I bet you hardly stay in a tent when you travel!" Kimi points out. She blushes, perching on the end of the bed to watch him as he takes his shoes and cap of and grabs them each a beer from the mini fridge. 

"I have a normal life" she shrugs, accepting the drink readily. 

"Yeah right" Kimi laughs. 

"So, you and my brother are close?" suddenly Kimi's heart is racing. Her eyes are twinkling. She can't possibly know?!

"Yeah.." his voice is a little unsteady. He downs his beer. 

"You think he'd mind? About this I mean" she's keeping her face relatively blank but her eyes, her eyes are still reeling him in. 

"He might". When had she got the upper hand? Kimi was cursing himself. 

"Maybe we shouldn't do this then?" she was teasing him. Actually teasing him! Kimi was starting to feel slightly out of his depth. He could control Nico so easily. Or so he'd thought. Maybe the only reason he could control him was because Nico didn't actually mind..?


	2. Chapter 2

That’s when the guilt started kicking in. He swallowed loudly. He never backed out. He saw everything through to the end and he was always in charge.

  
Why were his hands clutched in fists, tight at his sides. He stared hard at her, trying to read her expression but it was hopeless. She had ever such a slight smile playing on her lips and it was irritating Kimi.

  
“Well do you want to?” he growled. She sipped her drink slowly, looking up at him through her thick fan of eyelashes.

  
“I think… it would be a shame.. not to”

  
She’s gorgeous. Really gorgeous. But only because she looks like Nico.

  
Only because that smile is Nico. The smile when Kimi’s had a tough day in his not always perfect Lotus and turns up at the young Germans door late at night.

  
Only because that blonde hair is so soft between Kimi’s fingers as he holds Nico close. Scared by how good it feels to do so.

  
That soft accented voice, like Nico’s. Telling him he raced amazingly. He fucked amazingly to. Apparently.

  
God she was even sitting like Nico.

  
Kimi dropped his head into his hands momentarily, and when he looked up she looked really confused.

  
“You okay?” one eyebrow was raised and she didn’t look impressed.

  
“Yeah just… thinking”

  
“Well do you wanna go now?”

  
Kimi’s head snapped up. She sounded frustrated. Impatient.

  
“I wasn’t ware we were in a rush?” he replied irritatedly. This girl was not going to get stroppy with him. If this was going to happen it would be on Kimi’s terms.

  
“We’re not, I’m just… bored” she shrugged. She hadn’t meant it rudely. She was desperate to have a go with the Iceman. Wasn’t everyone? When Nico had invited her it had been the first thing she’d thought of. She knew he and her brother were close, she wasn’t sure how close, but she had suspicions. It didn’t bother her though. If anything she’d hoped it would work in her favour.

  
“Okay okay” Kimi sighed, getting up, trying to reign this sudden annoyance he felt. She was hot, he found it increasingly easy to pull with his fame but she was still a catch.  
He picked up the tab. She was happy to let him do so. Nico always always protested and left outrageous tips to level up. He followed her out and across the paddock, an awkward silence had fallen between them.

  
“Do you always look this miserable when you pull?” Cecily raises an eyebrow at him across the lift.

  
 _He remembers the first time him and Nico hooked up. It was back in ’07. God, was it really that long ago?_  
   
   
He follows her down the corridor and to his room.

  
 _The tension had been building for… weeks. Months. Kimi had started noticing Nico differently since the start of the season. Maybe it was because of the rumors he’d been hearing about the young half-Finn between seasons. That he was bi. That him and.._  
   
   
She slides the keycard out of his closed hand and slides it to open the door. He follows her into his room.

  
 _Summer break had driven him mad and when they’d gone out after the first race back he’d decided then and there he had to make his move. He’d got suitably drunk and had been moaning to anyone who’d listen about what a slut Nico was. Strutting round the club, sipping cocktails. Making eyes at everyone. Receiving many hungry looks back. It wasn’t til a one Michael Schumacher’s hand had slid around Nico’s back that Kimi had finally made his move._  
   
   
“You want a drink?” her voice sounded distant as she sashayed across the room over to the bar, bending seductively to reach for a bottle of vodka.  
   
   
 _“Come back with me” his voice was low in Nico’s ear as he stood close behind him, eyes surveying the club._  
 _Nico twirls the straw about in his cocktail, leaning back ever so slightly so his ass is pressed against Kimi’s front._  
 _“Why?” Nico teases the words out, his voice husky._  
 _“Because I asked. And I know you want to so don’t even pretend otherwise”_  
 _Even from stood behind him, Kimi could see the smirk spread on Nico’s face. He thought he was playing it so cool, but lost his steely façade when Nico surprised him by turning around, locking eyes with him. His face wore that same look he’d been seeing all season. Hunger, darkening his eyes._  
 _“What would you do if I came back with you?”_  
 _Nico was playing a game and Kimi was scared he wasn’t going to win._  
 _“Wh.. what would I do?” He stutters, looking up ever so slightly at the other driver._  
 _“What would you do, to me” Nico’s eyes flash with lust and satisfaction as Kimi chokes on the air he’s breathing._  
   
   
Cecily’s hips swing side to side as she crosses the room, taking a sip of her drink before locking her lips with a dazed Kimi, her arms wrapping around his neck. He can taste strongly the burn of vodka on her warm tongue as it probes his mouth.

  
 _“I-“ he didn’t have an answer for this. He hadn’t expected Nico to put up resistance, no matter how token. He wanted this too right? As much as Kimi? Maybe. He coughs nervously._  
 _Nico raises an eyebrow at him, chewing onhis bottom lip in a way that sends the blood straight down to Kimi’s groin as he feels himself harden, just at Nico’s proximity._  
 _“Are you tired?” Nico prompts him. “Maybe you wanna go to bed?” his voice is thick with lust._  
 _Kimi just nods slowly._  
 _“I er.. don’t know how easy it would be to leave. It might be… hard” his eyes flicker every so briefly down to Kimi’s swelling groin._  
 _“Oh it’s hard” Kimi grumbles not enjoying the upper hand Nico has somehow got._  
   
   
Cecily is pulling him by his shirt down on her, backing up to the bed he’s absentmindedly climbing ontop of her, tilting his head to get a better angle on her mouth. She has him all wound up with her sexiness. He’s frustrated him and turned him on and now he needs to get his satisfaction.

  
   
 _“I wanted you to ask me back for a long time” Nico smiles cool, a physically bounce in his step as he pulls Kimi along behind him down the deserted street back to the hotel they’re both staying in._  
 _“Really?”_  
 _“Yeah. I thought about, y’know, asking you before the summer. But I figured you’d make the move. When you were ready”_  
 _The statement annoyed Kimi but he couldn’t deny the truth in it._  
 _Nico had been in charge that night, and the next few, as the more experienced of the two, but after that he’s relinquished to Kimi after sensing the older Finn’s discomfort with the submission he couldn’t stop making._  
 _Although Kimi and Nico didn’t considered their… ‘relationship’ as anything serious, both had maintained girlfriends in between, they had always been there for each other. To celebrate each other’s victories or to consolidate each other when things were not going so well. And Kimi was about to blow it all…_  
 _Would Nico still… see him after this?_  
   
   
“Nico!” he blurts out as Cecily’s hands remove his belt from his jeans. She stops dead.

  
“What?” he voice is clipped, eyebrows raised irritatedly.

  
“Er, sorry” he couldn’t believe he’d done that! “Shit. Sorry”

  
She sighs, flinging his belt aside and regarding him. “You okay?”

  
“Yes” he answers quickly.

  
“Okay then, well I’ll continue” she begins to lift his tshirt but Kimi can’t clear his mind.

  
He wants this. Needs it. He hasn’t had any action since that last race. Since Nico. His pent up frustration was at boiling point and as her cool hands slid below the waistband of his jeans and grasping his cock he couldn’t stop the deep groan of pleasure from escaping from somewhere deep in his throat. Yes, this was right.

  
But when he looked at her face, he saw Nico, and a nagging voice in the back of his mind was insisting how much more fun this would be with Nico…

  
“Fuck” he curses as guilt jabs at him, but Cecily takes it for enjoyment and quicken her pace on his already leaking cock. He was just persuading himself to pull away but he could feel his release, see it. Taste it even.

  
“Oh Kimi, you like that?” she’s panting, her voice curling around him, lifting him. The same accent as Nico. “I can’t wait to have sex with you” she purrs.


	3. Chapter 3

“I ca-“ Kimi tried to protest but lost his train of thought due to the extreme sensations Nico’s little sister was creating for him as her hand works over his length. His traitorous traitorous body is betraying him. He doesn’t want this. He wants Nico. “Stto—ahhh.. no. NO!”

Suddenly the strength comes from somewhere and he jumps off the bed, her handing ripping from his pants as he does. Surprise spreads across Cecily’s face as she regains composure.

“What the?” she frowns.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry! I can’t. I can’t do this” he panics, shaking his head.

She looks cross now. “Figured that out a little late Iceman?” she sounds pissed off to.

“I’m sorry!” he repeats helplessly. Because what else can he say?

She folds her arms, “Come on then, why?”

“I…” he stutters. Fuck.

“Because of my brother?”

He nods slowly, nervous due to the bitter tone in her voice. “Fucking hell, you’re an idiot. He doesn’t love you!” she’s shaking her head now as she gets up, straightening her dress. “Are you all gay? All you drivers?”

“No I..” He was going to say he’s not gay but maybe he is, if he’d choose Nico over his sister, who he was almost identical to? But it wasn’t all about looks. Nico had something about him. He was sweet and caring but he wasn’t over the top. He never pitied Kimi, which was one of his biggest triumphs in Kimi’s eyes. No, he didn’t pity, and he didn’t try to impress him. He just… cared. He actually cared about Kimi as a person. Not just as a driver.

“Well, I hope you make each other very fucking happy” she storms for the door and stops, spinning round, pointing her clutch at him angrily. “You know, I could make a fucking fortune selling this to the press!”

“You wouldn’t do that to your brother!” Kimi said, eyes wide with panic.

She laughs bitterly, her lip curling. “No. I fucking wish I could though. He gets everything. I hoped I could get one up on him. Just once. Have something he couldn’t. But no. Even boys would rather fuck him christ” She shakes her head. She marches out, head held high, and lets the door slam shut behind her.

Kimi flops down dramatically on his bed, arms and legs splayed out like a starfish, and glares at the ceiling.

Fucking Rosberg’s, fucking with his mind.

He can’t even lie still. Really he should take himself into the bathroom to relieve the sexual frustration he understandably has but not thinking straight he darts out of his room and down the hall, hammering the lift button until it arrives and smacking the ‘4’ button. He has half a mind to relieve himself in the lift, the pure though of seeing Nico threatening to tip him over the edge, but luckily before the urge becomes strong enough to justify this, the lift doors ping open and he’s hurtling down toward room 407.

He bangs on the solid wooden door over and over till his knuckles hurt and doesn’t stop even then. Not until Nico finally drags himself to the door and pulls it open, causing Kimi to nearly punch him in the face. Nico’s eyes are red and bleary and his hair is a mess. Kimi just manages to stop himself immediately jumping his bones.

“Are you okay?”

“What are you doing here?” Nico is all pouty and has obviously just woken up and Kimi thinks it’s the most adorable thing he’s ever seen, his hair jutting out from different angles, framing his tanned, beautiful face.

“I came to see you?” Kimi frowns, confused by Nico’s hostility.

“I thought you were ‘seeing’ my sister” the younger man grumbles, sloping back over to the bed and pulling the quilt across to lay on top of, flicking the music channel on and turning the volume down quiet.

“Nico I’m really sorry!” Kimi says with more emotion in his voice than is usual for him. “I.. I thought it wouldn’t matter because it was just a hook up, and you were just a hook up. But then I realized something” he sounds so enthusiastic as he climbs onto the bed towards a sceptical looking Nico, that Nico has to listen. He doesn’t want his anger to fade that easily but it does, and he’s intrigued.

“What did you realize?” Nico quirks an eyebrow, still not totally sold. Or trying not to be.

“That you’re not a hook up” embarrassment and nerves have caught up with Kimi as the look on Nico’s face reminds him that he might be about to get shut down. “I… I realized that I couldn’t hook up with your sister, because I didn’t want to do anything that would… jeopardize.. what we have”

“What do we have?” Nico’s eyes are wide.

“I.. I don’t know” Kimi falters but sees the disappointment on Nico’s face. “I don’t know what’s.. going on with us.. but somewhere I realized.. if we lost it..” he stops shaking his head. He can’t, physically can’t sit here and confess his love to Nico. Not like this. He can’t say it now. So he’ll have to show it.

Passion overcomes him in a wave, nearly suffocating him and he can nothing to stop himself leaning across, taking Nico by the front of his tshirt and pulling his body to his, pushing his lips roughly to the younger mans, feeling that familiar tickle of stubble, rough and scratchy on his lips.

Nico pulls back. “Kimi, I-“

“Please Nico! Kittos!” Kimi whines, and pulls him close again. This time the other man doesn’t resist, melting into Kimi, wielding to his touch as the Finn manoeuvres him below him and straddles him, grinding his hips down on his lover.  
Kimi works quickly, his desire threatening to drive him crazy. He pulls Nico’s tshirt over his head, taking a moment to watch his chest as it rises and falls raggedly. Kimi loves the effect he has on Nico, all he has to do is run one finger from the hollow of his collar bone, down his chest, across his nipple, down his ribs and to the soft expanse of his trim stomach to watch a beautiful display of goose bumps sweep across the milky white skin like a wave on the shore.  
He repeats the action, this time digging his nails in gently, leaving a white scratch across Nico’s torso and eliciting a deep, guttural moan from the man beneath him.  
“You are just.. wow” he mumbles in in Finnish. He wished he had forever to explore every inch of Nico’s body. To try ever type of touch on every bit of skin, just to observe the array of reactions he could get from the younger man. But he didn’t have forever. He had tonight. In fact, he had about five minutes before he exploded in his jeans.

He leans forward, sucking more noises from Nico on his neck and shoulders, proper himself up on one arm while the other is working beneath him to rid Nico of his trousers.

“Do you remember the first time we did this?” He’s panting more than Nico, who looks at him with bleary eyes, pushing him hands through Kimi’s messed up hair and pulling his face down to his.

“I could never forget” his tongue is exploring Kimi’s mouth a moment later, their teeth crashing together.

Kimi is naked to now, the feel of Nico under him, all around him, he’s already inside his mind. He’s driving Kimi crazy from a thousand different places and Kimi’s desperate to make it a thousand and one.

He expertly turns his lover onto his stomach, trailing rough kisses across his shoulder, he bites his neck, making Nico yelp.   
He leaves his lover for only a moment to prepare himself but it doesn’t long and he know Nico can take him and he’s about to go mad with the lust in his gut threatening to override any other thoughts, he climbs back on top of the man on the bed. His man. His right now anyway. That will have to be enough for now.

“Anteeksi” Kimi apologises again for earlier but any response Nico wants to make is lost in a wail of pleasure and pain as Kimi eases himself into him. He wants to be rough, to ride out his orgasm with no regards to the man under him but he’s aware that he hasn’t given Nico much preparation. In the back of his mind he’s aware of how much he wants Nico to enjoy it. As much as he will. So they can do it again and again..  
He sinks in, all the way and rest above him for a second as Nico sucks in a sharp, laboured breath.

“Bitte Kimi, _bitte”_ he whines and Kimi needs no more than that. He pulls out, almost all the way before pushing back in, repeating the motion a few times to loosen up his partner before picking up his pace.

“Nico! Fuck!” he cries as Nico manages to push himself up onto his knees so he can grab his own cock and bring him over the edge in unison with his partner.

Kimi feels weak. He feels like he’s been run over and has taken a thousand painkillers and is just broken and floating. He feels weightless.

“I’ll never get bored of that. I’ll never get.. enough” he whispers, feeling out of breath just talking as he curls up next to Nico, pressing a kiss to Nico’s ribs as Nico’s arm rests round him, his fingers twisting at strands of Kimi’s sweat drenched hair, creating tingles and shivers down Kimi’s spine that only Nico can create.

“I hope not. But let’s not stop until you do” the German driver smiles softly.


End file.
